Possess Me
by Cameron J. Wallace
Summary: Gon goes looking to recover his Nen. While waiting to meet with an old friend, he finds something he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, first off, I don't own Hunter x Hunter, or the characters herein... you know, cause if I did, it wouldn't be fan fiction, you know? I'm a writer, and normally I don't share my work, because I know it's pretty** **repetitive** **and crap, but I'm trying to better myself, and for that I need** **criticism** **. Not "oh, it's good!" like your friends say (like they actually read it). I need a stranger's opinion, and yes, hate (if they feel that way). So... here's my story. I know I could do a bit more work on it, but it is what it is. I'm not an expert on what happened after Greed Island (as I keep going back and watching every version of the show [both languages for both versions] and reading the manga), but I did some research and I tried to stick as close as I could to personalities and events. I dunno.**

How _could it be that the very sound of his name should send shivers down my spine?_ Gon wondered. Perhaps it wasn't conventional, but he could think of worse match ups. Perhaps it was so unlikely because previously their interactions had been blood-thirsty. Now? He wasn't saying he could beat Hisoka, not even in an unfair fight… but he wasn't afraid anymore. Nothing scared him more than the _wanting_.

How bored he had grown these past few years. Having lost his nen, he had gone home. He had tried to take the slow, "normal" path… but he knew it wasn't for him. Having seen the world, and having fought so many strong people… Whale Island was a prison. So he left, deciding to try his luck at recovering his nen. So far… nothing.

Gon pushed his thoughts of home away and returned his attention to the television that was replaying the Heaven's Arena fight from the previous day. He had bought a recording, hoping it might help with his little… problem. Reclining on his bed, Gon pulled his clothes off slowly, though the very act irritated him, and tossed them carelessly. Naked, he watched the grinning man on the screen. They'd never meet again in combat, and if they did, Gon stood no chance. How it frustrated him, even now! Seeing the jester fight excited him, and he imagined all the things he'd like to do to the man… or have done to him.

" _Don't forget this,"_ the jester whispered in his fantasy, his hands focused on cupping his balls, stroking his shaft. " _You're mine!_ Mine..."

Gon grunted, stilling as he felt his cum explode up his chest, splattering his chin and touching his lips. "Hisoka," he murmured, exhausted. Every time he touched himself, the magician had consumed him, and every thought. He hadn't forgotten the sensations the older man had elicited from him. Nor the confusion it brought. Over the years, isolated on Whale Island, he'd had perhaps thought innocent wonderings of how it felt to be touched by Killua, or Kurapika… Even Leorio's expert medical hands. But an enemy's hands? Hisoka's?

He shivered and wiped at the slick fluid, soaking it into the sheets. He would have to put the clean linens sign up… What would he do if Kil-

"Gooon," came the strangled moan.

Gon froze, searching for the person whom he knew by voice. "Hisoka?"

"How long did you expect me to stay away? Especially after a display such as that..."

Gon sat up in bed, shivering. He had only come to Padokea for a meeting with Killua, he would leave in a few days. He hadn't expected to ever see Hisoka again, but he hadn't resisted the urge to attend the featured match at Heaven's Arena. He had thought he'd stayed back far enough, and there was no way the man could have felt his presence… Gon swallowed hard, focusing on the problem at hand. "Then you saw… You heard?"

"Of course I did…" The jester drew himself up and sauntered towards the bed. "I have been following you… does this response shock you?"

"No…" the younger man whispered. His eyes followed Hisoka as he approached the large bed. What would happen now? It wouldn't escape the redhead's notice that Gon's aura was missing, not for long. He crossed his legs and covered himself with the sheets, looking out the window.

The lithe figure slid onto the mattress, hanging at the end. His steely orbs following the very movement. "How long has it been since you have seen me? Tell me…" His tone was playful, holding a lilt that he knew a secret and wouldn't tell.

Gon moaned, pressing his lips together. "Greed Island," he said firmly. "When we warped to you… thinking you were Kuroro."

"Impossible," Hisoka said, frowning. His voice had dropped and sharpened as well. He sounded… angry. "I know for a fact you've set eyes on me since then!"

"Not all of you. Not… the _real_ you," Gon said softly. He closed his eyes and sighed, bringing the memory to the front of his mind. Appearing next to that lake, expecting to find Kuroro, or maybe another Troupe member… only to find Hisoka, naked. Without his makeup, and his clothes, Gon was forced to see him in all his glory. He found himself wishing Hisoka left his hair unstyled more often, at first. Then, in the middle of the night years later, after the excitement had died down, more thoughts about the man had invaded his thoughts. Awake, asleep, these things didn't matter. Hisoka was all he thought about. Not the man who hid behind makeup and styling gel… The pureness of the man bathing in a lake.

Gon grunted as he felt the man draw closer until he hovered just above his body. With his eyes closed, even without his nen, he knew Hisoka was waiting for him to look up.

"Look at me," Hisoka murmured. "I want to see that fire in your eyes, up close, once more."

"I can't," Gon insisted, squeezing his eyes shut harder. If he saw Hisoka… he wouldn't be able to stop himself. How long had he been following? Did he know Gon had lost his nen? If he found out… how would he react? Would his jester kill him? No, probably not. He didn't like his toys broken. He hadn't even tried to attack Kuroro after the man's nen had been chained by Kurapika.

"You're not thinking about me anymore… I can see it in the way you're scrunching your eyebrows. We must remedy that."

Gon hissed when he felt Hisoka's hand cup him, like he'd always wanted. His will broke and he opened his eyes, finding Hisoka's face close to him. "Hisoka… I need you! I just can't stand it any longer!"

"Direct, as always," the grinning man said, bringing his lips closer to the man beneath him. "I have always wanted to taste you Ringo-chan…"

Gon's eyes were wide, searching, and for once, the face of the man didn't frighten him, nor the touches. He reached out and cupped Hisoka's cheek. "I've been so distracted over the years… Wrapped up in becoming a hunter, helping Killua, rescuing people, trying to find my dad… It kept me from thinking about things. It distracted me from realizing I've grown up."

"And how you've ripened," the older man chuckled, pressing his lips to Gon's throat. "You're still a child, however. I'm not sure I can even bring myself to… defile you."

"I'm seventeen…" Gon insisted, his breath hitching at the warm tickling sensation. He liked it, sure, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, he probably always would.

"A man already… How cute…" Hisoka murmured, nipping gently at Gon's sunkissed skin.

"Hisoka…" Gon whispered, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "I-" Gon hesitated, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

The older man drew back and watched him, amused. "If it's your first time, don't worry. I won't hurt you… much."

"I've lost my nen."

The blue eyes widened slightly, and his smile slipped. "Why did you tell me that?" he asked quietly, sitting back.

Gon shivered, feeling the man's anger growing stronger and washing over him. "Because… I wanted to tell you. I _needed_ you to know, before you did this. I didn't want to trick you."

Hisoka sat eerily still, examining him. Then he laughed, abruptly. "Oh Gon… that's why I enjoy you. You're so good and honorable." His hand moved fast and grabbed the teen by the throat. Pinning him to the mattress, he covered Gon's body with his. "Feel that?" he whispered, rocking his hips and rubbing his erection against the raven-haired boy's hip. "It would seem my body doesn't care. Although, it breaks my heart to know I'll never be able to _crush_ you."

Warmth flooded through Gon's chest and he sighed happily, smiling. Losing his apprehension, Gon leaned up to press his lips to Hisoka's. He expected to be rebuffed, but was thrilled to find the older man responding. His hands lifted to slide up and under Hisoka's tank top, touching his ribs and muscled abs. He could feel himself getting hard again, and he knew he only wanted one thing. "Make love to me, Hisoka," he breathed.

The older man tsked. "Never," he spat, rolling his eyes. "I'm not the 'making love' type." He easily turned Gon's chin to kiss down his neck where he bit sharply, sucking at the skin roughly, dragging his teeth across the bruise.

Gon's nails sunk into Hisoka's pale skin, and he whined and whimpered, half in pain, half in desperation. "Please. I need you. I want to feel you… inside me." He could feel his face burning up at this confession. Hisoka's chuckle vibrated through him, soft as velvet and thick… He felt enveloped in that sound, and he closed his eyes, praying he would always remember this.

"I promise, my sweet, I will fuck you. I warn you, I am not gentle."

"If I wanted gentle… I'd have fallen for Kurapika," Gon forced through his teeth. He was surprised to hear Hisoka growl and he was suddenly flipped so he sat straddling the jester's waist. Seeing Hisoka's expression, he felt a moment of dread, but then… attraction… and pity. "Fool," Gon murmured leaning forward.

"What did you call me?" Hisoka snarled, his icy eyes locking on his prey.

Gon cupped the man's face in his hands, then pulled him gently towards him. "Fool," Gon breathed again. "It's always been you Hisoka…" He pressed his lips to the other man's, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Hisoka gave in for a second, then pushed the younger man back. "You're being too sentimental, Ringo-chan," he murmured. "That will not do."

Gon frowned. "I don't understand…"

Hisoka chuckled and held Gon's hips as he pressed his hardening member against the darker man's body. "It's true I cannot resist you; that I wish to bed you… Feelings just do not become me. I only wish to possess you, to take you when the whim strikes me, to control your reactions while I'm inside you. I have no love for you, and have no desire to be loved. Do you understand something that simple?"

"I do," Gon answered, finally feeling the pain of a too long erection. "I can't promise I will be able to hold back my feelings, Hisoka… I expect nothing of you. I hadn't even… thought I'd see you again."

"Yet you came to my match." The magician jerked his head to the television that still played on silently. "I saw you there. It was how I knew you were here. I followed you after you bought your… entertainment." He noticed the younger man's hand wrapping around his own cock and he made a noise of disapproval. "Ah ah ah… that is forbidden. Only I can pleasure you, hear me?"

Gon's hand fell away, but he whimpered in discomfort, wiggling slightly. "It hurts Hisoka…"

The man smiled and wrapped his slender fingers around the boy's prick, stroking slowly. "Well, I can't have you in pain… unless I'm the cause of it." It nearly surprised him, how quickly the young man responded, milky clear liquid dripping from the slit almost immediately. "Look… look what my touch does to you."

The brunette struggled to keep focus, looking downward at his throbbing cock. "I love you," he murmured, unable to stop the words from coming out.

Hisoka's chest tightened, and he shoved the boy from his lap onto the mattress. Kneeling between Gon's legs, he finally indulged himself. His tongue, wet with wanting, dragged up the shaft until it rolled over the slick head. Wrapping his lips around the sensitive tip, he moaned as he slid down, then back up. He wanted to say more, just to goad the boy on, but he was too intent on bringing him the pleasure that he instilled.

"Hi- ah, god you're so fucking good!" Gon felt every sensation the way he felt every nerve of his body, every inch of his skin. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, the way he did when he did his Ten training. "Ah," he sighed, tangling his fingers in Hisoka's thick, styled hair. "More!" he demanded. "Make me cum for you. I want you to taste me, Hisoka…"

The jester, never hearing this side of his sweet peach before, indulged him. Relaxing his throat, he didn't stop until the boy's thick member was deep inside. There was a hitched breath, then, upon pulling back, a flood of liquid. He'd made Gon cum… He tasted sweet, like he knew he would.

Gon, fell back, his hands slipping from the jester's scalp. He lay panting, eyes half-lidded. "Hisoka…" he moaned.

"Do you want more?" the magician asked, stroking the young man's thigh.

Gon faltered, wondering what more would imply. "I…" His cheeks burned red, and he bit his lip slightly.

Hisoka, feeling his hesitation, drew back. He wanted to… hurt him. Break the wall between wanting and need, demolish the hesitation, fuck him until they were both lost to the act. Yet now, there was a feeling to… good lord, was it a feeling of protection? He reached out to grip the boy by his thick wiry hair. "I will possess you," he warned. "I have always wanted to make you… _mine_."

Gon groaned and with a quickness, he pushed the man back, straddling him. "I want you inside me," he repeated. "But…"

Hisoka's body trembled, feeling the same need as Gon, but holding back to hear the rest of the young man's request.

"Take me… in the shower."

A small breath escaped the magician's lips, but the chill he felt encompassed his entire body. He had yet to feel release… but in the hot water, he might yet. "I will not be gentle," he reminded Gon. Feeling the pressure of Gon's body atop his was interesting, as was the slide of the boy's hand on his throat. He was learning quickly, and he couldn't deny the pleasure he got from him asserting his dominance.

"Hisoka…" Gon whispered, lowering himself over his partner. Lips brushed over chin and ear, repeating his name over and over. "Hisoka… Hisoka…"

"You're more evil than you care to admit," the jester murmured, quickly collecting the boy and carrying him towards the washroom. "I want to hold back, but you tease me like this…"

"I've had years to practice," Gon admitted. "To imagine, I mean. I never thought… erm…"

"You never thought it'd actually happen?" Hisoka asked, smirking. He set Gon on his feet and looked down. He _had_ grown. When they had met, he had been so short… now he reached Hisoka's chin.

"I didn't," Gon said quietly, pulling away. "I thought… losing my nen, isolating myself, withdrawing from everyone, my old life was at an end. I became a shell. Everyday I went through the motions, but I felt hollow inside. I think Aunt Mito was scared I would take my own life, so she encouraged me to try and find a way to get my nen back. But… I couldn't admit to her that it was only half the reason." Despite being naked in front of this man, Gon felt no shame and didn't bother covering himself as he reached to start the water. "I was terrified, at first, realizing what I really wanted."

"I must admit, your attempts at flattery are beginning to move me," Hisoka joked, leaning against the wall to drink in the sight. He had always loved the look of Gon's tanned skin, his hair that had a natural lift to it, those caramel eyes that just lit up… What he hadn't expected was how turned on he would get seeing his bare ass and toned body, without the urge to fight and kill him.

"Really?" Gon asked, straightening and looking across the room.

 _How innocent and naive_ , Hisoka thought, covering his mouth and looking away while he laughed softly. At the silence, he glanced back and found Gon holding out a washcloth. Frowning, Hisoka pushed away from the wall and took it. "We're really going to wash? I thought-"

"I don't want to look at that makeup," Gon said sternly.

"And if I refuse?" Hisoka asked playfully. Yes, he liked this. He had never thought he would like being ordered around. If it were anyone but Gon… Even still, resisting was in his nature.

Gon didn't take the bait, only stepped into the shower and began to wash.

Hisoka sighed and undressed slowly. Who did Gon think he was, thinking he could order someone like him around? Naked, annoyed, and flaccid, Hisoka followed, grumbling under his breath. At the sight of Gon's soaped up body, he huffed and stood under the water. Sighing in pleasure, he let the scalding water engulf him. It wasn't long before the makeup was scrubbed off, and he threw the washcloth at the boy. He was about to snap with something witty, but the expression Gon had halted him. "What?"

Gon blinked, looking up at him seriously. "There you are…"

"Hm?" Hisoka asked, squeezing shampoo into his hair. He sucked in a breath when the washcloth, presumably soaped up, ran up his abdomen and across his chest. He rubbed at his hair, running his fingers through and loosening the hold the gel had, massaging his scalp. He hissed and leaned back against the wall when he felt Gon's tongue on his nipple. "Eager, are we?"

Gon didn't respond more than to drop to his knees and taking Hisoka's limp cock into his mouth. Mimicking the jester's earlier movements, he began to suck and lick the rapidly hardening organ. He moaned, feeling the older man's hand in his hair, encouraged by the petting. He wanted nothing more than to please him, to show him how much he wanted… no _needed_ him.

"Yes…" Hisoka groaned, watching him attentively service him. He let out an audible groan as the boy cupped his balls and massage them gently. Gods, how had he ever learned to pleasure someone like this? Had he practiced with someone else? Perhaps watched a dirty movie once or twice? He doubted it, but the very thought infuriated him. Why? Why should he care if Gon had learned from someone else? The answer was simple… because Gon belonged to _him_ , and him alone. "Good boy," the magician purred. "Take it deeper."

Gon drew back, looking up defiantly, then shook his head. "No… First…" He grinned and licked the head of Hisoka's penis, kissed down his shaft before finally sucking his testicles into his warm wet mouth.

The combination of the hot water and Gon's hot mouth nearly undid him, and he could feel his knees growing weak. The only way to make this better was blood… and gods he wanted to see it run. He would see it, but later. Now, he had work to do. "I don't want to wait any longer," Hisoka murmured. "Stand- ah!" Caught completely by surprise, the taller man leaned against the wall, eyes slipping shut. Feeling Gon's soft tongue was better than he expected, but the tightness of his throat… And then it was gone. The absence infuriated him, and he growled loudly, glaring down at him. Seeing him looking up solemnly, Hisoka bit his tongue. "What?" he asked as gently as he could muster.

"Say my name."

Hisoka's eyes widened.

"No nicknames, no pet names… Just say it. Please, Hisoka."

Hisoka's patience was at his limit. Seizing the boy by the throat, he lifted him to his feet, enjoying the struggle he put forth. His hands gripping his wrist, body twisting as he was lifted into the air, but his eyes… He understood what Hanzo meant all those years ago. There was no fear, or anger, or resentment at his treatment… Just desperation, and maybe sadness. "Gooon," Hisoka whispered, wrapping his free arm around the young man's waist, pulling him closer.

The raven-haired man moaned, a smile slowly spreading as he sighed. "Hisoka…"

"I'm going to fuck you now, Gon," Hisoka breathed, thrusting his cock against Gon's. When Gon's legs wrap around his waist, Hisoka knows it's too late. He melts into Gon's kiss and they feed at each other's mouths until they're breathless. "Before I do this," Hisoka moans, "I have to prepare you… As much as I want to hurt you, to see you bleed… I might want to fuck you tomorrow morning."

"Your nails," Gon murmured, catching Hisoka's earlobe between his teeth. "They're too sharp…"

"I'll cover them with Bungee Gum," Hisoka assured him hurridly. "I need to be inside you."

"Please Hisoka…"

With a strangled cry, the jester summoned this energy to his fingers, reaching between the boy's legs. His fingers probed, slowly, more carefully than he'd like, but the sounds that came from Gon's throat urged him on. He knew he had found Gon's spot when he jerked against him, crying his name loudly.

When he was properly stretched, Hisoka pushed him off and turned him, shoving him against the wall. Entering him was the most blissful experience of his life, and holding back his moans was impossible. "Gon!" he cried. It only took a handful of thrusts, then he felt the throb of his own release, heard Gon's ragged breathing… He shivered when Gon's hand covered his, pulling it toward his cock

"Keep going Hiso-chan," Gon whimpered. "I'm close…"

Pulling the boy close to his chest, he did as he was bid. "Gon," he whispered, eyes closing, feeling Gon's hand on his wrist. "Stop…" he gasped, his hand on Gon's hip, trying to still the thrusts backward, but he loved the pain, the struggle, he needed more…

"Hisoka…"

He came again, stronger, and he felt the wetness that was Gon's release. His cries were sweeter than anything he'd ever heard. He needed one last thing… one thing to be perfect.

Gon screamed. The pain after such a high bringing him to his senses. "Hi-soka?" he grunted, gripping the man's arm. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the tile. The water had grown cold long ago, but they had only just noticed.

Hisoka released him, groaning as he pulled out. He licked at the wound his teeth had made, sucking at Gon's blood. "You taste heavenly, Ringo-chan."

"Hiso-" Gon murmured, slumping against him.

The man caught his treasure, and lifted him up, stepping carefully out of the water spray. It had been too much for the boy, he told himself. Or so he thought, until he was laying the sleeping boy in the bed. Brushing his wet hair off his forehead, Hisoka felt it. Leaning closer, he hesitated, then laid a gentle kiss on the man's lips. "Glad to have helped… Ringo-chan."

Standing, he cast one last glance at his precious man, then returned to the washroom to turn off the water and dress. How he ached to stay, but he must return… Right? Yes. He would leave, but not before leaving a calling card.

Summoning a card, he flicked it into Gon's headboard. "Good night… Gon."


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me

~~~Chapter Two~~~

"GON!"

Gon's eyes opened slowly, registering that he was laying in bed. Something was missing, but nothing felt out of place. Then the hard body hit him, and he was very awake. "Killua!" he exclaimed sleepily. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes, then frowned. He wasn't wearing clothes! "Killua, I…" He brought the sheets up and rolled to the other side of his friend, hiding the erection he had.

"Oy, Gon… what's this?"

"Killua…" Gon murmured, glancing at the card and ignoring it. "How did you find me? I have an unlisted room."

The alabaster assassin's eyes leveled on his friend. "What do you mean? I felt your aura and I followed it. I know, I should have let you surprise me, but I've missed you too much, so I came right up!"

Gon squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in the pillows.

"Gon…" Killua murmured. "This is Hisoka's… What does he mean, 'Call me?'"

Gon rolled back towards the man that sat on his bed. "What?" he asked, struggling to sit up. "I don't see anything."

Killua made a small noise and thrust the card in his friend's hand. "When was he here Gon?"

Gon didn't answer, but he took the card and looked at it hard. Killua said he felt his nen? But that's impossible… He lost it! He didn't know, but even Hisoka had noticed him at his match… His head throbbed and he wrapped the sheet tighter around him. He hissed when Killua's finger prodded at the bite on his shoulder, and he glared at the man. "That hurt," he growled, covering it with his hand, thankful the sheet had hidden it.

"Tell me Gon, or so help me…" Killua threatened.

"I'm not telling you anything, until I'm ready."

Killua's energy crackled at his fingertips, just for a brief second. "Are you… sleeping with Hisoka?"

Gon thought about lying, or making a flip remark, but he just hung his head. The silence was heavy, and unnaturally thick, but he looked up defiantly. "He fucked me last night, if that's what you're asking."

After a moment, Killua let out the breath he was holding. "I know that much," he muttered. "I just wanted to hear it from your lips."

Gon's eyebrows knit together. "You knew? How? Were you spying on us?"

Killua's eyes sharpened, his nose crinkling as he sneered. He reached out, flicking the hickey on his friend's neck quite hard. "I'm glad you didn't lie about it, at least," he said softly, relishing the shock and pain that crossed Gon's face.

"I forgot…" Gon whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, burying his face in his knees.

Killua rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, frowning at the twitch under his touch. Gently, he moved the sheet just enough to see the teeth marks. "He… bit you? I'll kill him. I'll fucking _kill_ him for hurting you!"

Gon laughed abruptly, raising his head, an odd look on his face. "You act like he raped me, Killua." He had been growing slowly angrier and angrier, but that was his breaking point. "You act as though I had no choice in the matter, like it is unthinkable that I might have wanted it… that I didn't _beg_ him for it." Seeing his friend's shock was thrilling, and he quite enjoyed watching the realization sink in. He would have laughed again, but Killua's hand closed around his neck and shoved him into the headboard.

"You bastard…" Killua snarled. "Hisoka, of all people?!"

"Killua," Gon choked out. "Stop…"

"You better do as he says Ki-llu-a," came a sing song voice from the open balcony door. "Our Gon has a tendency to get worked up when he's choked."

Gon didn't move, feeling Killua's fingers twitching, knowing his nails were getting sharper. He could feel the rage coming off his friend, and knew in this moment, both he and Hisoka were about to get a good look at Killua's wrath.

"Is he telling the truth?" the Zoldyck boy asked through clenched teeth. He glanced down, then back to Gon's ashamed gaze. "I can't believe you," Killua said, releasing him.

"What exactly makes you so angry, Killua?" Hisoka asked, sauntering into the room. His eyes moved from the pale man to the other. He admired the marks he had put on him, and the way Gon watched. "Is it that Gon was more than willing, or that he enjoyed it?"

Killua was gone in an instant, jabbing at the jester. His blow was deflected easily, but he had trained while traveling, and his movements were much faster, more fluid. What he hadn't expected was for Gon to join the scuffle, completely naked at that. "It should have been me!" he shouted. He hated that Gon stood in front of the other man, arms outstretched to protect him. _PROTECT_ him, like he hadn't tried to kill them both several times. Watching Hisoka's arm slither around Gon's waist was almost too much.

"Killua?" Gon asked, lowering his arms. "What- what do you mean?"

"Interesting… I think, Ringo-chan, he would like to join us…"

"Never!" Killua spat. "I want nothing to do with you, fucking clown!" His eyes fixed on Gon, trying not to see Hisoka's hand drift lower, or the response Gon offered. "You're my best friend," Killua said quietly. "How could there have been anyone else? Who else should I have fallen in love with? Who _could_ I have?"

Gon stood stock still, biting his lip. He pushed away from Hisoka, walking slowly towards the silver-haired man. "Killua… I didn't know."

"How could you?" Killua snarled. "Too caught up in yourself, dreaming about this bloody sadist! And now you stand there, pitying me. At least have the decency to put some fucking clothes on!"

Gon flushed, and reached for the shorts he had tossed from the bed the previous night. Jerking them on, he sat on the mattress and hung his head.

Hisoka lounged against the wall, watching carefully. If he played his cards right… maybe he could have a little fun. The thought brought a grin to his face, and he chuckled low in his throat.

"Shut up," Killua shot in his direction. He didn't know what was so amusing, but knowing him like he did, Killua knew it wasn't anything good. Turning his attention back to his silent friend, he felt his apprehension rise. He needed to calm down, or perhaps he really would lose Gon forever. "I gave you your space," he muttered, moving to sit beside him. "When you left, I didn't follow because I knew you would be ashamed."

"No, _you_ left because your brother needed you," Gon countered. "I didn't want to be a bother. I tried to go home, to be normal, to forget everything that had happened… But it was impossible. It's so _small_ there… I know why my father left in the first place; why he couldn't stay there. I came here to see you again, Killua."

"Then why? How?"

Gon's hand covered Killua's and he squeezed it tightly. "I can't deny that Hisoka has been a large part of my fantasies. He… excites me. Knowing that he holds my life in his hands, and that he might just end this painful existence. But you… you would never hurt me Killua. Knowing that… it just isn't as exciting."

"You really do get off on that sort of thing?" KIllua asked in disgust. "Gon… how could you wish for death?"

Gon's gaze moved to Hisoka who watched with interest, a sexy smirk on his lips. He was glad he had come in a casual suit, without his makeup… It would seem he had gotten his point across. "Because, without my nen, living is just something to do while I wait for death."

"You have your nen back you idiot!" Killua shouted, punching Gon hard where Hisoka bit. "You've been doing Ten since I walked into the hotel!"

Gon gasped, gritting his teeth and held his shoulder protectively. "I didn't even know," he said, standing and moving away from Killua to prevent any further injury.

"I noticed just before I left last night," Hisoka interjected. "Our- ah… activity must have reopened your nodes. When I let my bloodlust out, and put that mark on you… that's the most likely answer."

Killua glowered at him, but he couldn't help but feel thankful. However the bastard had done it, it was better than Gon… feeling that way. "I guess… Thanks are in order."

Hisoka grinned, pushing away from the wall and slowly walking towards the Zoldyck boy. "I claimed Gon, Killua… but, if you two have such strong feelings for each other… That's something Gon and I cannot share. I told him last night I do not feel such simplistic things. His body belongs to me, but his heart is still yours for the taking."

Killua could feel the prickle begin and he looked to Gon. "Is this true?"

"Hisoka has no desire to be loved," Gon confirmed. "I can't deny I feel something like love for him, but I feel love for all my friends… You most of all. I think I've proved that once before."

Killua stared at the carpet, thinking hard. "Fine. Call me selfish, but I agree to this… I despise you, clown, but for Gon… I have no choice. I cannot deny him his happiness, even if that includes you. Especially if you're the one who gave him his power back. I just _can't_ walk away." When he looked up, he couldn't help but smile at the joy that spread across Gon's innocent face. Out of the corner of his eye, he examined Hisoka. He sure did look… better without the makeup, without his fancy costumes, or his hair slicked back. It was like he was an entirely different man. No less dangerous, however. That he knew beyond a doubt.

"You can look at me Killua," the man purred, slowly walking closer.

"Don't wanna," Killua said stubbornly, turning his head away.

"He's very handsome, ne Killua?" Gon asked, watching with amusement.

Killua crossed his arms and watched the man warily. "Touch me, and I'll tell Illumi. You're Gon's problem, not mine. I know the mere mention of my brother name will deter you, so just give it up."

Hisoka merely smiled, reaching out to cup Killua's cheek. "Do you believe that wise? He's been looking for you, your dearest brother. You and your… ah, sister, was it? Alluka?"

"You fiend!" Killua hissed, smacking his hand away, standing and shoving him back. "You breathe a word to Illumi…"

"Despite your idea of me, Killua, you were the first to bring him into the conversation," Hisoka said harshly. "I only wished to remind you of his… threat. I, on the other hand, have since disbanded with your insane relative. I have no interests in his plot to control your sister."

Killua watched Hisoka carefully, judging from his mild expression that he was not lying. "You're his friend… How can I trust you?"

Hisoka chuckled, ruffling Killua's hair before turning to walk towards Gon. "Illumi was more of a business partner, and a rival. I want to fight him, that much is true… but I told him if he ever attacked Gon, that would be the end of things. When he was willing to let Gon die, to kill you and Gon's only way of surviving, that broke our partnership. Illumi is nothing but a life to be ended at this point. I'm sure you can agree with my sentiments. Especially after all he's done to you and your family…"

Killua seethed, but didn't respond. He couldn't say either way how he wanted things. Illumi was his brother, and family was very important… but Illumi had tried to kill him… Alluka and Gon too… He was certainly unhinged, that was for sure. Would the world truly be better without him? That wasn't for him to say. "If you want to kill him, I have no say in the matter. I will not attack my family any longer, nor stand in the way of an avenger."

"Oh good," Hisoka exclaimed, sitting at Gon's feet. He inclined his head towards the man's hand, and sighed when warm fingers ran through his hair. "In that case, the only thing left to sort out is… this. I'll leave that to you Killua."

"Are you his pet now?" Killua asked unkindly, glaring at them both.

"Would you like me to be?" Hisoka asked, smirking. "Might be a bit awkward, seeing Gon's pet fuck his master."

Gon's hand rapped sharply across the back of Hisoka's head. "Bad," he murmured. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, as he looked guiltily at Killua. His hazel eyes filled with sadness, seeing his friend's expression. Killua had been angry before, certainly. He'd seen plenty of Killua's great range of emotions, but watching him fight like this hurt.

"Go to him, Ringo-chan," Hisoka murmured. "I can wait. I have all day." Drawing one leg up, he held it and watched the two reunite.

Awkward as it was, Gon reached out first. Not to Killua's face, though, he would have loved to take his face in his hands. After's Hisoka's recent touch, he couldn't. So he gripped his arm, pulling him close to wrap his arms around his friend. "I missed you Killua, truly. More than anyone. Aunt Mito asked all the time if you would come and visit, but you never did. I thought maybe once you got back from traveling with Alluka, you would…"

"I didn't want to torture you," Killua said, his voice almost breaking. "I thought, since you went home, you wanted to leave everyone behind." He buried his face into Gon's neck, body shaking with silent sobs. "I couldn't leave Alluka, and I couldn't face you after being gone for so long. Gon… I really missed you!"

Gon's chest ached, and he pulled his friend back to the bed. Not to start anything, just so they could fall apart. He didn't know how long they sat there, but from the progression of Hisoka's game of solitaire, it had been a while. The tears had dried, they had stopped shaking, and finally sat, slowing their breathing. "I promise Killua," Gon whispered, curling a finger under his pale chin. "I am never leaving you behind. Never, do you hear me?"

Killua allowed him to lift his face, and after a short pause of searching eyes, he leaned towards Gon and their lips met. He had felt thousands of electric shocks, but none of them had touched him quite like this. He wanted to melt into Gon's touch, and he wanted to see every second of it, but the sheer emotion of it, and the feeling of Gon's lips, forced his lids closed. Every sensation was heightened, and he felt Gon's touch more intensely, the soft sighs and gentle laughs from them both, the smell of Gon's soap and shampoo… but something was missing. Some consistency had vanished… He couldn't care, not with how he was feeling right now. His heart beat fast and hard, and opening his eyes, he saw Gon's loving smile. This was all he needed. This man… He had always been what Killua needed.

And then he knew what was missing. The sound of playing cards.

In a panic, Killua knew he had to locate the jester. Pulling back, he turned his head to find Hisoka watching carefully. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw the man hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. The cards lay forgotten, but he hadn't even shifted his posture. He just sat watching, smirking. It unnerved Killua, but he hadn't threatened them…

"I promise, Killua, I will stay here until you've had your fun." The redhead chuckled, leaning back. "Or until you call for me. Perhaps, instead of being Ringo-chan's pet, I'll concede to call you Master."

Killua hissed, his response cut off by the touch of Gon's lips on his neck. _Never_ he had wanted to say… but when he heard Gon's whispered "behave", he forgot his anger, he forgot Hisoka… Gon's hand on his leg was all he could focus on, and hot breath on his ear. "Gon," Killua gasped. "I can't… I can't wait anymore. I _won't_ wait a second longer…"

"Then let me-" Gon's eyes sparkled with mischief as his hand slid up the fabric. When he found Killua hard, he hesitated. It wasn't the same, not even remotely, as last night. With Hisoka… everything had been rough, exciting, dysfunctional maybe… Hisoka hadn't worried or cared if he hurt Gon's feelings, Gon hadn't had expectations… If he did this wrong, or if things changed, what would it do to him? What would it do to Killua?

Killua, sensing Gon's hesitance, covered his hand, pulling it closer. His eyes searched Gon's, recognizing that familiar doubt. "Is it because of him?" Killua asked, jerking his head without looking. "Because he's watching?"

Gon laughed and shook his head. "If Hisoka says he won't move until you call him, he won't. Despite what you think of him, he keeps his word."

"Then what Gon?" Killua asked, his anxiety rising. "Why?"

"I'm scared," Gon admitted. "You and I… we're not like him. We feel things. I'm afraid, if we do this, and I'm not good enough, or if I do it wrong, you'll change your mind about me."

"You idiot!" Killua exclaimed, shaking his head, laughing. "You could be the worst in the world, and I would never stop loving you."

Gon's eyes lit up and he beamed. "I won't disappoint you." Sliding off the bed, he knelt in front of Killua. Looking up expectantly, he slowly reached up and tugged at the waistband of Killua's baggy shorts. His breath increased as Killua helped him, lifting his hips, and pushing the shorts off as well. Seeing him ready, Gon lost his fear and he knew what to do.

The first sound was quick, soft, almost a sigh, but higher. Hisoka itched to move as he watched Gon coax the moans and cries from the other man, but he dug his nails into his palms and waited. It wasn't long before he had to endure hearing Killua's voice calling Gon's name, begging, and the choking, strangled sob that Hisoka knew so well. A smile broke out across his face as Gon pulled away, his hands sliding down Killua's pale legs to sit back and admire the panting boy on the bed.

"You liked it, ne Killua?" Gon asked quietly. "I know you did…"

"Gods Gon," Killua whispered, propping himself up on his elbows. He had fallen back shortly after Gon had started. Looking past the man between his knees, he eyed Hisoka uneasily. "Enjoy that, did you?" he asked smugly. "You like watching?"

Hisoka didn't respond, but he made his annoyance clear. His lips twitched, nostrils flaring slightly, but he fixed his blue eyes on Gon. "Not as much as I enjoyed your lover last night."

Killua snarled, looking down at Gon possessively. He was shifting uncomfortably, and looking away. "Your turn?" he asked gently.

Gon shook his head. "Not unless Hisoka can join us."

"Wha-?" Killua exclaimed, dismayed.

"Not yet Gon," the jester called. "Too many dominants in a bed will spoil the submissive. I want to assess his skill level. Besides… I meant what I said. I won't move unless Killua freely asks me to. You can't blackmail him."

"Submissive?" Killua asked, helping Gon stand and crawl onto the large mattress.

"Gon prefers to be told what to do. Sometimes, in his excitement, he likes to play at domination, but you'll understand soon enough." Hisoka sat back, his expression one of excited envy. "He is not like us. He's not… forceful enough."

Gon flushed, but he knew what Hisoka said was true.

"Is that so?" Killua murmured, watching Gon's reaction carefully. "Hisoka… Come here."

Gon started, shocked at the words. His chest tightened, and he turned his head to watch Hisoka slowly rise and saunter towards them. He could feel every breath catching slightly, Killua's hand sliding into his shorts was almost distracting… but Hisoka's possessive grin was captivating. "I thought… you… Killua?" He sucked in a deep breath, holding it as Killua's hand withdrew and a second later the sound of ripping fabric caused him to cry out. Yes.. that's what he had needed last night. Not the slow removal of articles of clothing, but the abrupt disregard for its existence entirely. "Killua… those were my only shorts…"

"Shut up," Killua whispered. "Oy, Hisoka… hold him down."

"It would be my pleasure," the man crooned. A second later, he had Gon in his arms, pulling him to his chest and restraining his movement. He had to admit, Killua was less hesitant than he'd previously thought. He seemed to have quite a bit of knowledge, and skill… He hissed and bit Gon's ear when he squirmed in his lap, causing the perfect amount of friction. "Hold still Ringo-chan…"

"I can't!" Gon whimpered. "Ah! Killua!" He strained in Hisoka's grip, trying to reach his hand to Killua's bobbing head, but he was too weak. He always would be, he knew. Even if he could match Hisoka's strength, in this position, he would never be able to resist. Killua's hands on his thighs, his mouth sucking at his sensitive cock, Gon knew he never wanted anything more in his life than this. He didn't care about being Hunter anymore, or Nen, or the world outside this room.

"Look at him Killua," Hisoka murmured. "Look at how desperate he is…"

Killua's teal eyes slide up the length of that tanned body that lived in his dreams. He groaned at the sight. Gon's eyes were half closed in pleasure, cheeks flushed, mouth agape and gasping for air. Hisoka had bound his wrists with Bungee Gum and attached it to the headboard, his hands slowly stroking Gon's sensitive areas. Killua's eyes studied the slow fingers, how they pinched at Gon's nipples just hard enough that the young man let out a soft keen and arched his back.

"He can't take his eyes off you Gon…" Hisoka whispered softly. "He's got your cock halfway down his throat and he's still staring…"

Killua could feel his cheeks burning, and shutting his eyes tight, he focused all his attention on Gon's desperate thrusts and the words that dripped from Hisoka's lips. He may hate the man, but his words and the way he spoke was as enticing as it was arousing.

"Killua!" Gon whined, struggling as hard as he could. "I'm gonna cum, Killua…" The soft chuckle in his ear was too much, and he whined, clenching his fists tightly. Stilling, he relaxed in their arms, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Pulling away, Killua swallowed, then sat there, looking at them both. While Gon seemed worn out, it was obvious that Hisoka was itching to find his own pleasure. "He's not ready," Killua said slowly, looking hard at the man.

"You two have teased me more than I can stand," the redhead responded, his sharp eyes raking down Killua's flawless body. "Do you honestly expect me to sit back and wait for you to recover from your selfishness?" He snapped his fingers and the Bungee Gum vanished, releasing Gon's arms. He may be cruel, and yes, he did want to ravish his treasure… but the need to restrain him had ended.

Killua bit his lip then lay back, never taking his eyes off the older man. "Punish me then… I give you permission."

Hisoka's blue eyes shone, and he smirked, gently kissing Gon's brow. "Should I, Ringo-chan?" he asked, wrapping his long arms around the boy's torso. "I can play with your friend while you get your strength back?"

Gon grinned, kissing the man's chin. "Three minutes… Get him ready. We'll show him what it means to come between us."

Killua didn't understand the looks they gave each other, or what meaning had been exchanged, but he held his breath as Gon rolled off of Hisoka's lap, collapsing and snuggling into the soft blankets. "Gon…? You're not… angry, are you?"

Gon laughed, sounding much more innocent than he looked. "No, Killua. I just want you to understand my attraction to Hisoka. You have treated him poorly today… It's time you learn your lesson. Now, give me your hands..."

Something about the way Gon had said that made Killua more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He didn't think Gon would hurt him, but he knew, given the chance he'd just been handed, Hisoka might. His hands shook as he reached for his friend, for his lover…

Gon linked his fingers with Killua's and smiled. "Relax… and try not to struggle, he likes that." It was difficult, pretending to be worn out, but Gon lay still, wanting to see what Hisoka would do.

Killua's breathing matched his heartbeat. Too fast, too erratic, and hard… He thought, just the moment before Hisoka's lips met his inner thigh, the small muscle might actually break through his ribs. The sensation, however, was more than he could have anticipated. "Ahhh," he groaned. He had expected the man to be more impatient, but the touch vanished and Killua watched hands as pale as his sliding under his loose shirt.

"I've always wanted to touch you Killua," Hisoka teased. "You brother was very against the idea… I think he thought I might hurt you."

"I'm not entirely convinced you won't," Killua grunted through clenched teeth. There was a movement, faster than his eyes could follow, but the sound of shredding fabric were easily recognizable. There was a soft tightening on his hands, and Killua knew then that Gon was getting excited. So that's what he liked, hm? He tucked that away as he watched the man above him warily.

"There are many ways to hurt a person," Hisoka said, slowly dragging the ruined shirt across the boy's nipple before tossing it away. "Some pains can even be pleasurable. Someone from your… background, should be able to agree. You and I, we don't feel pain the way others do. If I were to, say, nick you-" Hisoka flicked his nail quickly across the boy's chest, delighted at the line of crimson that slowly began to bead and drip. "Does it hurt, Killua-kun?"

Killua hadn't even flinched, although his stomach tightened and began to twist. "No," he answered, his mouth feeling dry. He began to struggle as the man's mouth drew closer, his tongue snaking out to lap at the blood, but Gon held his hands, and Hisoka his hips. There was no escape, and Killua turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut in shame. By time the cut had begun to sting, Hisoka had pulled him from Gon's grasp until he was straddling the older man. Killua could clearly feel Hisoka through the man's pants, hard and ready, but despite that, he was slowly and methodically kissing up his collarbone. The sound of the man's breathing was uneven, but soft, and shallow. Killua had to admit, the sound of him was erotic. He might be strange, creepy almost, but the noises he made… he could understand why Gon found him exciting. He was startled when he felt warm hands on his hips, and Gon's chest at his back.

"Move against him Killua," Gon murmured, emphasizing his point by pressing his body tight against Killua's. "Let me help you…"

Hisoka's hands slid up to cup Killua's face once more, pulling him into a kiss. He sighed, feeling them move together, stroking his aching cock with nothing but the friction of their bodies. He wasn't perturbed when Killua resisted, only responded by licking and kissing at his lips, along his jaw, and down his neck where he ached to bite. He wanted to put a mark on that pale skin, just as he had down with Gon… but he pulled back and took a dramatic breath. All in good time… and certainly not where it could be seen. No, Killua wasn't half the exhibitionist Gon was. "I'm tired of foreplay," he drawled, reaching out to still Gon's gentle thrusts. "I think Killua has learned his lesson, Ringo-chan. We may be pushing him too far…"

The pale boy trembled, on the edge of pleasure and disgust, and he didn't want to find out which he would succumb to. If pleasure, he knew he would be unable to resist Hisoka; if disgust, he would lose Gon forever. "Please… stop," Killua whispered, trying not to acknowledge how quickly he'd gotten hard again, or that his erection had been rubbing against his rival's. The moment Gon pulled away, Killua dove for the far side of the bed, drawing his legs up and clutching them to his chest.

"Leave him," Hisoka said, gently restraining the man. "He will be fine. Give him space, and focus on me. He'll join us when he's ready."

Gon hesitated, then nodded.

"Good boy," Hisoka purred, releasing him. It didn't take long to remove his clothes, and he did it without acknowledging their stares. Feeling their eyes on him, he remembered what Gon had said the night before, about the first time they had seen him naked by the lake. This time, they wanted to see and he knew it. Even Killua was staring, and Hisoka slowly ran his hand along the length of himself for the man's benefit. If this was to be the last time he would share with them, he wanted to at least give the Zoldyck a show. "Now help me with this… you've teased me too long. Get me nice and wet. I don't want to wait too long to be inside you." He chuckled, seeing Gon obey immediately. He leaned back against the headboard, one hand lazily petting Gon's hair, eyes fixed on Killua. The rage was mixed with curiosity, which only seemed to enrage him more. It was amusing to watch him battle his emotions. "There's a way for us to all get what we want," he said, shoving Gon's mouth away when he slid up and down with ease. "Gon, get on your knees…"

Gon turned, leaning forward and trying not to flush too deeply. He hissed, feeling Hisoka enter him. It was slow, and gentle, but he knew it wouldn't last. He cried in pain when Hisoka grabbed him by the hair and jerked him upright, thrusting roughly.

Hisoka grunted, pulling him tight against him once more. He could barely control himself, his hips moving, pumping deeper into the hot confines of Gon's body. "I'll last longer this time, I promise, Gon."

"Hisoka…" Gon whispered, moving with him. His eyes rolled up, desperate to see the man's face.

"Look at him Killua," Hisoka said, demanding the other man's attention. He reached down to stroke Gon's hard dick. "He's practically cumming already. Imagine the sweet sounds he would make pressed between us. I swear, I won't touch you. I'm sure he's just aching to be inside you."

Gon squirmed, reaching back to jerk Hisoka's head to his neck. "Shut up and put your mouth on me. Killua will… ah, gods…" He closed his eyes, unable to stop the laugh and pants that Hisoka forced out of him. He could feel his pre-cum coating the fingers that gripped him, and the stretching pain of the hard cock ramming into him. It was the hot mouth that enveloped him, not the teeth, that tore the strangled sob from him. "Killua!" he shouted, releasing Hisoka's neck and shoving his hands into the silver hair. "Fuck… god, fuck m-mft!" He felt a moment of panic as Hisoka's pale hand covered his mouth, silencing him. Combined with the fierce glint in the eyes that looked up at him, he was reduced to whimpers and muffled squeaks.

"Cum for him Gon," Hisoka breathed. "Fill that lovely pale throat with your milk."

Gon screamed, ripping the hand away and clutching it tightly, moving with both of them until he felt the release he so desperately needed.

Killua jerked away, swallowing hard, catching Gon's weight and holding him as Hisoka continued his assault. He wanted to stop it, but the noises Gon made, and his friend's firm embrace kept him from stopping the act. Pressing his lips to Gon's, Killua lost himself in the kiss, moaning when a hand cupped him, sliding up and down his shaft. He groaned, releasing his cum in a spurt that coated both their chests.

A second voice joined them, and the motion stilled.

"Beautiful… both of you are just so… delicious."

Killua shivered at the sound of Hisoka's words. He didn't want to know who was touching him, whose hand brushed away the hair that fell over his eyes. He wouldn't look. He was better off not knowing. This moment, despite his reservations, had been too good.

"I can't wait to watch my little Ringo-chan take you, Killua."

That shocked him back to reality. Wrapping his arms around Gon, he pulled them away from the stupid jester, glaring murderously. He was shocked, seeing the man look so… satisfied. He had to admit, lounging there, Hisoka looked… beautiful. Gently lying Gon down, amazed at how fast he'd passed out, Killua put himself in between him and Hisoka. "Keep your opinions to yourself…"

Hisoka opened one eye, and fixed it on Killua. "I won't fight you, Killua. If you want to kill me and take him for yourself, do it."

Killua froze. How badly did he want just that? To have Gon all for his own? But… would Gon be happy? He looked down, his eyes catching the new mark on Gon's neck. Could he do that? Could he actually harm Gon? Killua's fists clenched, and he hung his head. No… he couldn't. He knew for a fact he couldn't do the things Hisoka could. He would never be able to distance himself far enough to cause Gon pain. "No," Killua said slowly. "I won't. Not because I don't want to, but because it would make Gon sad."

"Oh?" Hisoka asked, frowning. "I thought… this might be the last time…"

"Shut up," Killua murmured. He could feel the anger rising, but he shoved it down. For Gon, he could do this. "Hisoka?"

"Mm?" the man murmured, his eyes shut again.

Killua took a breath, then crawled towards the prone figure. He hesitated before reaching out to brush the man's cheek with his fingertips. "Teach me… How to make him happy. You said he's a submissive… so you must be a dominant, right? You could..."

"I can't," the man responded. "As much as I would love to ravish you, Killu-kun, Ringo-chan has a tendency to wear me out… I'm tired."

Killua glared, reaching out to grasp him by the hair. "Do not speak of him like that!" he growled. "Calling him your little apple. He's a person, not an object!"

Hisoka's blue eyes opened, meeting the slightly darker ones.

Though the clown didn't move, Killua shuddered. There was nothing in those eyes. No fear, no wanting, no… compassion. Just nothing. "What do you want from him?"

"Just the pleasure of his… company," Hisoka answered.

Killua frowned. "And me?"

"You?" Hisoka asked. "What does he want from you… or what do _I_ want?"

Killua gulped. "You. What do you want from me?"

Hisoka smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I want you to be his backbone, Killua. I can never allow myself to be in his heart. He wants me to be… yes. Yet, there is no way. He was right, I just don't feel… like you do."

Killua's eyes widened. "That's all?"

Hisoka's brow raised. "You thought…" He paused, then chuckled. "You thought I wanted your body."

Killua looked away. "Yes," he admitted. "What you said, about Illumi…"

Hisoka let out a huff and he easily pushed Killua's hand away. "Can I admit a secret to you, Killu-chan?"

That nickname, coming from those lips, hurt Killua. "Whatever," Killua grumbled, hugging his leg.

"I loved him…" Hisoka murmured. "Illumi. I gave him everything, and he rejected it. All he cared about was murdering people, and at first, that's what attracted me to him. I never expected him to actually be my friend, after all, Zoldyck's don't have friends." Hisoka looked in his direction, sadly fixing them on Killua. "Until you, of course."

Killua sighed. "You goin' somewhere with this?"

Hisoka pressed his lips together. "I did everything he asked me to, but even the sex was… boring. Sure, I got off, but without passion, what's the point? I can get myself off with more enthusiasm! I didn't just want his body, I wanted… him. I learned he was the epitome of an assassin. He would never give himself to anyone. So, I decided, neither would I."

"You idiot," Killua muttered. "Because you couldn't have the one person you wanted, you decided you would never love anyone else? How stupid is that? You're just as dumb as he is! All the talent and looks in the world, and you can't use your intelligence and cunning to come up with a logical thought."

Hisoka didn't respond. He actually was tired. He hadn't slept well, and all the excitement had drained him of energy. "I'm going to go…"

Killua scoffed and grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere until Gon wakes up. You can't just fuck him and leave whenever you feel like it, leaving cards for him to find. It's not right. Just stay that long and say goodbye like a man."

Hisoka's patience was at an end, and he caught the boy by the throat, squeezing hard until he heard the sound of choking. "I can do as I wish Killua. No one owns me, and I owe you two no explanations. I told him last night that I only wanted to fuck him, and he agreed. If I want to fuck him and leave, that's what I will do." Releasing him with a shove, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his clothes.

Killua moved with surprising speed, jumping off the bed to land in front of the man. "And what if I want to fuck you? What then? What if I tried to own you?"

Hisoka froze. He avoided looking at the man, but he stopped trying to leave. "That… is an amusing thought, Killu-chan. I doubt you even could possess me. You do not have the strength."

"Shut up…"

"I tire of you two saying that… You think you can order me to be silent? I've had enou-" His eyes widened when the man slid easily into his lap, pressing their lips together. The younger man's lips parted this time, and his tongue rolled over Hisoka's. They twisted and locked in a firm embrace, Killua roughly and aggressively controlling the kiss.

"I said shut up, Hisoka," Killua whispered fiercely, opening his eyes to make sure the jester had gotten the message. "You may be stronger than us, but I will make you submit to me. You own Gon, and he obviously owns me… that just leaves you."

Hisoka was speechless, for once. How had the boy come to this conclusion? No, it wouldn't do… but why not? Because Killua wasn't Illumi? How was that reason enough? Before he could argue, Killua reached out and tangled his fingers loosely in the soft red locks.

"You said you would be my pet. Your owner demands your obedience, do you hear me?"

Hisoka winced as his head was jerked back, forced to look up at the ceiling. For a moment, nothing happened and Hisoka wondered what the point of it all was. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck and he grabbed Killua's waist and pulled him tight against him, moaning in actual pain. He barely registered that Killua was growing hard at the act.

"You're _mine_ ," Killua hissed, licking the blood that started to seep out of the bite. "If you please me, dog, I may even carve my name into your flesh. Speak!"

Hisoka laughed and tilted his head to smirk at the younger man. "Yes Master," he murmured, regarding him with open interest.

Gon watched through sleepy eyes, interested in the way this was playing out. He hadn't expected this turn. What had happened as he dozed?

Killua moved off Hisoka's lap and took his spot at the head of the bed. "Kneel," the silver haired lad commanded, pointing between his legs.

It was certainly demeaning, but Hisoka found the attitude adorable. He wondered if there would come a time where the orders would lose their humor. Kneeling between his legs, Hisoka waited, grinning slyly. He knew what Killua wanted. He could see the urgency behind his arrogant expression. He would give it to him, but only when he demanded it, and not a second more.

"Is my pet not excited?" Killua asked, crooking a knee and linking his hands behind his head. "That won't do. I can't allow my pet to even touch me unless he's ready himself."

"And what exactly do you mean?" Hisoka asked, his confidence slipping.

"Stroke yourself, dog. I want you see you hard."

Hisoka blinked, but his smile returned to his lips. "As you wish… Master."

Gon couldn't pretend anymore, and he watched with interest; shifting to a sitting position to watch. He grinned when they both glanced at him, cocking his head to the side. "Hisoka… Killua gave you an order."

The magician hesitated, then slowly moved his hand to his limp cock. It was bad enough that Killua was ordering him to these things, but Gon was now watching this humiliation. Biting his lip, he began to slide his hand up and down his shaft.

"Don't neglect the tip, clown," Killua cooed.

"I'm not a clown!" Hisoka insisted.

Killua sat up quickly, bringing his hand down hard on the man's face. "I did not give you permission to speak!" he growled authoritatively.

"Killua... " Gon softly interjected, his brows knitting together in worry.

"He likes it Gon… Just look at him."

Gon looked doubtfully at the other man, and he couldn't see any change in his demeanor. In fact, Hisoka looked… angry. Yet, he hadn't made a single move to retaliate.

"''llumi taught me the secrets of torturing a person. Get into the mind of the person on the table. Hisoka likes pain. He loves a challenge. He thrives on logic. The things that draw you to him...they are different that the things that draw him to you… Conversely so, he wants me for the same reasons I want him. Because he detests me."

Hisoka stilled, eyeing the boy. He would always be a boy to him, no matter what age he reached. Yet, his attitude was so very like his brother's.

"Did I tell you to stop, my pet?" Killua asked, eyes sliding over Hisoka's body boredly.

Hisoka opened his mouth, but before his witty retort could leave his lips, they were struck soundly. It had been just enough to sting, but his skin hadn't broken. It burned from the friction, and the show of strength… Hadn't that been what he'd wanted?

"Bad."

Hot flicks of fire lit in Hisoka's eyes, and below. He couldn't deny that the show of strength had excited him, but the echo of Gon's loving playful admonishment earlier made the rebuke more enraging. Who were these boys to think they could treat him this way? Why was he still here? He'd gotten what he'd come for.

Killua sighed and sat up, frowning in disappointment. "Enough… I cannot excite you the way Gon does. But… I suppose, with your hair that way, and your makeup removed, you do have a certain… charm."

"How long is this going to last?" Hisoka asked, losing interest in this rapidly.

"Gon… be a darling and help our poor clown. Maybe he'll respond better for a small treat."

"Killua…?" Gon asked hesitantly. "You're going too far."

Killua's teal eyes flashed, and he reached out suddenly to grab Hisoka by the throat. "How many times has he choked you? Dragged his teeth across your skin? How many times has his fist bloodied you, Gon? A show of strength is the only enjoyment he gets."

Hisoka grinned, easily holding his breath. The worst part about being choked was always the loss of oxygen after all. If he didn't breathe, and didn't panic, the boy could squeeze as much as he liked. His grip was too weak to actually cause harm.

"I won't hurt him," Killua said in a soft voice. "Not badly. After all, I can't fuck a broken toy."

Something in those words struck Hisoka, and drew a chuckle from his throat. Leaning forward, it wasn't hard to throw the pale man off. "Have you ever fucked anyone Killu-chan?" he asked, placing his hands on the headboard, one on either side of his head. "Man? Woman? Not a throat, we've all seen that… Have you ever had a lover?"

It was hard to meet the taller man's eyes, but Killua managed. His eyes were intimidating, as always. "No."

"How can you possibly tame a beast like me, little Killua?" Hisoka's lips were at the boy's ear, and he licked the lobe before nipping at the skin. "What's to stop me from overwhelming you?"

"You agreed to obey me," Killua reminded him, reaching up to run his altered hand lightly across Hisoka's muscled chest. "And I will bloody you right now for breaking your word. You know how my family works when you betray us."

The bloodlust, mixed with a tiny prick from Killua's nails brought a jolt to Hisoka's groin. His words had stirred him, and he was beginning to get hard. "You were wrong, Master," he said slowly, reaching between them to cup his hardening member. "I find you very exciting."

Killua smirked and lay back, watching Hisoka work himself to full length. "In answer to your previous concerns... I learn best through observation. Replicating things I've seen or imagined is effortless. You may stop."

"Wha?" Hisoka huffed, taken aback. He pulled his hand away obediently, but the effort showed on his face. It had just started to feel good!

"Gon can take care of that. I have another task for you. Not too quickly, Gon… Take your time." Killua looked to his friend and smiled mischievously. Having shifted his hand back to normal, Killua reached for Hisoka's hair, running his fingers through it. "Suck me, while Gon teases you for me. When you've got me ready I'm going to show you what you've taught me."

A shudder ran down Hisoka's spine, but when Gon's mouth touched him, there was no other response but to comply. Killua's beautiful mind and wits had trapped him in this, somehow. No, it was his fault entirely. If he had just resisted Gon in the first place, he wouldn't be in this mess. Even still… Hisoka groaned as he took Killua's stiff cock into his mouth. Gon had the sweetest mouth he'd ever felt. The light licks, his balls being caressed, teasing traces across his thighs. Loving through and through.

Killua sighed, petting the man's head as he took to his task. "Good boy," he breathed. "Just a little bit more… Gon stop. I want to watch him take you." Pushing Hisoka away, he jerked his head. "Go on," he encouraged.

Trembling from his need to release, Hisoka didn't argue. He reached for the boy's legs and dragged him closer. He didn't have time to get him ready, and when he pushed Gon's legs apart, he could see his cum from earlier seeping out. "Forgive me Gon, I need more…" He shoved himself inside and leaned over the man, clasping at the sheets and driving into the youth with a focused need.

"Hold on a minute," Killua called, moving behind him. "I think you forgot about me, and my promise."

Killua's hands on his hips stilled Hisoka's thrusts. He knew what was about to happen before the tip of Killua's wet cock pressed against his ass. He hissed and relaxed, helping him inch in by slowly rocking between him and Gon.

Killua groaned at the tightness, and the movement. Like his cock was enveloped by hot satin, and stroked by god. Using Hisoka's movement with Gon, Killua fell into rhythm. "He's amazing, ne Gon?"

"Yes!" the darker boy panted. "I can feel you two moving. It feels like you both are fucking me."

Hisoka could feel a tremor tear through him, and he yelped as intense pleasure washed over him. The little shit found his prostate, and quickly too! And Gon saying such things… his thought process was being overwhelmed by them.

"Like that?" Killua whispered. "I'm going to keep hitting that spot until you cum for me. Be a good boy and show your Master how grateful you are. Now beg."

"Please!" Hisoka gasped, rocking backward. "Please Master… Let me pleasure you." There was a sharp sting on his back, then another. Hisoka froze, knowing Killua was cutting him. The feeling of flowing blood on his skin tickled, and Hisoka wondered what exactly he was carving. He endured the pain silently, holding entirely motionless. He only found his voice when Gon raised himself onto his elbows and pressed his lips to Hisoka's chest. "Gon…"

"I love how you say my name, Hisoka" the man whispered.

Hisoka's hips jerked involuntarily, and he pressed himself tighter against Gon's body. The pain had stopped, and Killua's hands had returned to his hips. Hisoka grit his teeth as Killua began to move, slow at first, then quicker, rougher, until the hard smack of flesh on flesh mingled with their moans. Every thrust brought Hisoka closer, and true to his word, Killua found that perfect spot each time. "I'm going to cum," Hisoka gasped.

"I didn't give you permission," Killua growled.

"I can't-" He felt his body being dragged back, jerked away from Gon until he knew he was no longer inside him. "No, Killua… stop this…" He struggled against the arms that held him, wriggling to try and stop the barrage of thrusts.

"Oh, god, I see why you like this," Killua laughed. "You may pleasure yourself. I can feel from your trembling you won't last long."

"Forgive me…" Hisoka gripped himself firmly and stroked fervently. He was so close… a sob was ripped from him as he came, his semen splashing across Gon's chest and chin.

"Just like that… Good boy, a little more… Ah, yesss." Killua let out his breath as his cock throbbed, filling Hisoka. Stilling for a second, Killua pulled away and released the older man. "How was it?" he asked, falling back onto the mattress.

Hisoka didn't answer, laying motionless except for his labored breathing.

Gon, having recovered, groaned and running his hand across his chest. His fingers came back soaked, slick with Hisoka's fluids. He hadn't finished, and Killua needed to learn a lesson. "It's my turn, Killua," he murmured.

"Hm?" the silver-haired man mumbled, his lids heavy from the exertion. They flew open when Gon's fingers probed his ass, and he cried in alarm as a finger entered him.

"You humiliated Hisoka, you used him… You don't even understand the difference between you two." Gon's finger wiggled in and out, twisting, seemingly searching for something. Then another joined. "You should not have hurt him…"

Killua could tolerate the uncomfortable ache, and the stretching, knowing this was better than not being prepared. Gon was taking his time, rubbing and spreading his digits slightly, then repeating the motion, simulating the act Killua had performed on Hisoka while inside him. When he felt Gon's finger brush a sensitive part, he jerked and whined.

"Found it did I?" Gon murmured. "Both of you had your turns… Now it's mine. You teased here on Hisoka. You kept… hitting it. You made him beg you. Can you understand what you did to his pride?"

Killua gasped and his back arched with each brush and firm rub. How had Gon learned this? Before he could process the loss, Gon was already replacing it with something thicker, longer. Killua squirmed uncomfortably, but remembering the past few hours, he didn't fight.

"Relax Killua," Gon said softly. "It won't hurt… much." Gon drew Killua's leg over his shoulder, looking down serenely at his friend. So this was how Hisoka must feel with him. Powerful. He watched as he slid in and out, the meeting of flesh was hesitant, but solid.

"I don't care if you hurt me." Killua said it easily, gripping the sheets hard, and he meant it. "We've hurt you. I can take some pain."

"I'm going to punish you, Killua," Gon stated firmly, punctuated by a rough thrust. "I'm going to put my name on you, the way you put yours on Hisoka… And then you'll watch him put his on me. But first, I will take my pleasure in you."

"I'm yours Gon…" Killua promised, his back arching and being pressed into the mattress with the effort.

"I know," Gon grunted, increasing his rhythm. He dropped Killua's leg and pulled the man closer. "I'm sorry, I can't wait anymore. Killua-kun… ahh…" He shook as he came, looking down into those dark eyes. He laughed, pressing his lips to Killua's. Their bodies stilled, but their mouths were a tease of lips and a touch of tongue.

Gon pulled away, slowly. They fell away from each other, steadying their breathing. He felt Killua move and he turned his head. Killua had moved his hand, reaching for his. He didn't even hesitate to take it. "I love you, Killua," he said after a moment. "I love Hisoka, too. You can't treat him like that. You can't make me watch it. I might get angry."

Killua didn't respond, but his fingers twitched. "I'm sorry, Gon."

"Apologize to him." Gon looked out the window, then sat up. "I'm going to take a shower. I won't be long." He smiled and squeezed Killua's hand. "It doesn't always have to be painful, you know." Gon reached out to run his hand through Killua's hair. "Expect your punishment tomorrow. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, and I can't have you in pain while you're eating."

Killua's heart jerked as Gon walked away. He was too weak to even move. Was it just past mid-day? How long had they spent here? Was Hisoka even asleep? Wincing, Killua rolled to face the remaining man. "Oy, Hisoka."

"Yes Master?" Hisoka breathed, opening one blue eye.

Killua bit his lip and tore his eyes away. They closed with exhaustion, and he knew he needed to rest. "I lost control."

"It was heavenly, Killu-chan. Perfectly handled. I don't mind wearing another present from you." His fingers found the bite on his neck, and his lips twisted slightly. "And better still… we both got what we wanted. Isn't that the important part of this mission? Gon has his Nen back. You both have each other, and so do I. How could I have gotten so lucky?"

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" Killua asked, feeling the bed shifting. "While he's in the shower? Classy…"

"No," Hisoka chuckled, rolling to drag the young man into his embrace. "I can't leave without your permission, right Master?"

Killua relaxed for a second, then said the words he'd wanted to from the beginning. "Gon can't know about this, ever."

"Who's going to tell him?" Hisoka asked lowly, pressing his lips to Killua's neck. He lightly dragged his teeth over his skin, but pulled back, sighing. "We should sleep though. Apologize later."

Killua nodded, summoning his strength to crawl to the far side of the bed, putting a considerable amount of room between them. "Hisoka…"

"Yes, Killua-kun?"

The pale man curled up and held himself, choosing his words carefully. "I'm not sorry."

Hisoka scoffed, pulling the blankets over his legs. "No, I wouldn't expect any less from you. You're too jealous for your own good Killu-chan. If you want to keep Gon at your side, you need to learn to control yourself. After all… I'm not always going to be there."

"I won't let anything happen to him, ever again, or my heart will tear in two. That was the promise I made, in my heart. That's why I knew I had to control you first. It was too much of a risk to have you be a variable. I didn't know you had thought ten steps ahead."

"Just one," Hisoka admitted. "He surprised me last night and I just… couldn't resist. He's very insistent."

"I know what you mean," Killua laughed. He was almost asleep when Hisoka's whisper drifted into his ear.

"I don't regret a second of our deal."

"Shut up," Killua muttered.


End file.
